Doing Immortal
by whentheclockstrikesmidnight
Summary: Alana Teo happens to be your average Twilight-die-hard-fan teenager. But when she went to the mountains and forests for a camping trip, she discovers that immortality still exists. My review sucks. So, you've gotta read it to understand it.
1. Chapter 1 : It Begins

I rolled over, knocking down my Breaking Dawn. It hit the something-or someone-and made a bang sound.

'Gah!' Jenna suddenly yelled. I bounced up in my bed, shocked by her high-pitched voice.

'Jennie! What have I warned you about thinking before you shout? You nearly gave me a heart attack!' I said.

'It's because you-'she picked up Breaking Dawn. 'knock this book over and it hit my head!'

'Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just used to sleeping alone so much that I wouldn't give a damn if I knocked something over.' I wrinkled my nose at a… disturbing smell coming from outside.

'What is that torturing smell? Eww, I can't believe I'm feeling disgusted _first thing in the morning_, for crying out loud. What a day today is going to be. And guess what, I'm thrilled _already_.' Jen complained.

Jenna Teng is my best friend since I was… well, little. And, as if we're destined to be with each other, we went to the same middle school and now we're in the same high school.

I ignored her dramatic, yet meaningless problems and leaped out of bed to go outside. I twisted the doorknob and something horrible came radiating through air into my room and filled the room with a terribly smell.

Both of us slapped our hands onto our nose and mouth in an instant. 'Austin!' I shouted and ran down the stairs to see my 17 years old brother, Austin Teo pouring some purple substance into another beaker which was already giving out smoke.

'What _exactly do you think you are doing, you empty minded freak_?' I muffled furiously under my hand. I could feel the moisture of my breathe coming out of my mouth against my palm.

'Whoever gave you the permission to call me an empty minded freak- which I'm absolutely not.' he mixed some jelly-like blue powder into the already smelly beaker.

'Okay, fine. _Genius_, what are you doing?' Brainless freak. He's dumb enough already that he could be compared to a true dumb blonde.

'I'm simply yet genuinely mixing random substances I saw at this chemical shop.' In fact, I think he's the dumber one if compared to another make dumb blonde, which is impossibly impossible since I've never met a dumb blonde male before. Yet have I met a female dumb blonde.

I sighed to myself. I'm _not _a racist. I'm an ultra sweet girl who's just _curious _about if dumb blondes were fact or fiction but I think they're only exist in movies.

Most blondes in my school, as far as I know, are all smart like the second being of Einstein. At least they're all a thousand times smarter than Austin.

Aus suddenly laughed to himself. 'John and I are planning to prank on Lisa, since she threw water balloons at us.'

'Why don't you just use water guns to shoot her just like what the HSM3 crew did to Zac Efron?' I recalled how I laughed like a mad girl when I saw them prank Zac like that. It was a genius idea, well, better than whatever nonsense Austin and Johnny are planning, anyway.

Oh right, I should clear things out for you. First, me, Jen, Austin and my same age sister, Alexis study in this International school in KL. And various activities and events are planned for the year end. Yes, all of us had finish with examinations for the year, thank God. A variety of fun and awesome events that we'd _never ever _thought the teachers would plan. The event for this week is called Girl Rulers which involves all the girls on school campus. We would do whatever dumb stuffs we could think of to the boys-even teachers, incredibly hot teachers- and they must not act in return. It was heaven, for this week only. Next week will be called Boy Strength where the boys will do almost _every freaky idea _they could come up with to revenge the females. And you know boys, once they're crazy, they'll go _wild_. Lisa Lee, a girl from my class with her father as Chinese and her mother as Mexican, threw water balloons at Austin and Johnny _and _their friends.

'I thought Boy Strength is not started yet until next week.' Jenna sat onto the counter of our kitchen and took a gulp of her coffee.

Austin stopped then and stared at her like she was some crazy person just said something crazy. 'I know that.' He finally spoke. 'This is just an experiment. I could just see the image of her face when I make something up and put it under her chair so that _everyone _in your class thinks she farted.' Then Aus started laughing historically, in a way which he thinks it sounds evil.

Before I could crush his plans, Maria, our maid appeared in front of the door, repeating, 'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late… and what on earth is that smell?' she paused by the counter, looking at Austin.

'You are not late, Maria. We just woke up; awaken by Austin's ridiculous experiment.' I narrowed my eyes at him at him and he glared back.

'It wasn't my fault that you slept so late last night. I heard you playing Guitar Hero. You'll never beat my high score, Alana.'

I stuck out my tongue at him. 'Whatever. But the least I can do is beat you in common sense. Have you any idea what are you creating? It could lead to a massive explosion and we're _all _going to blame you if the house got burned down. No wait, if this whole _block _got burned down.'

My Mom gave birth, Chinese American, to the three of us and apparently, Austin was the luckiest to get blonde hair from my mom- no, my mom is not a dumb blonde- while I got brown and Adrienne got strawberry blonde. We don't look alike aside from our blue eyes which we inherited from our mother who had, surprisingly, green eyes. My dad's- Malaysian Christian- eyes are pitched black in color but his hair is brown in color.

Since my parents travel a lot, related to work, the three of us were left behind, taken care of from Maria. She's my maternal grandmother's maid which traveled with Mom back to Malaysia to be our maid.

We live in this penthouse at some condo near our school. Sometimes, we walk but sometimes we take the car. Drove by a driver, of course. Austin couldn't get his driver's license until he's eighteen. And that's just another year to go.

'Ha ha, that's a good one. But if I really were to _burn down this house_, your _hair_ will be the cost of it.' He smirked at me.

I knew what he meant. It's ALL over his face screaming, 'I'll set your hair on fire and it'll burn the whole block down then you'll be bald!'

'I'm really enjoying this fight but aren't we late for something, Al?' Jenna said as she jumped down from the counter.

'Oh my God. We're late for school!' I ran for the stairs but paused. 'Wait, where is Alex?' I glanced around the living room but there were no sign of her.

Maria shrugged. 'Probably still sleeping. You girls change and I'll wake her up.'

I can't believe Alexis wasn't shocked to death with Austin's "experiment". 'I'll go wake her up. Why don't you make us breakfast, Maria? Please and thanks.' I smiled at her and skipped up the stairs. Confusing but I was in a bizarrely good mood today. I walked down the hallway and finally reached the last room at the end. I knocked on the door twice before going in. 'Hey, time to wake up. We're going to be late for school.' I popped my head in and glanced around her room. It sure didn't smell like Austin's shit but it smelled like… _rose_? That's the reason why she couldn't smell something that would make her scream until our ears go deaf. Alexis has a habit of screaming whenever something disturbs her very much. I went near her bed in her pink room. Yes, my sister is a psychotic lover of pink while I prefer purple and Austin preferably chose black but then went for blue when my mom went mad about black.

'Black meant bad aura and bad aura is not allowed in our house.' She said though she doesn't really return home that much. Actually, to be honest, I like black, too. I think it has this emotional feeling – not black aura – that suits me when I'm having mood swings. In fact, a quarter of my closet is filled with black.

'Black makes you look slimmer.' Jen had to say. She was, obviously, obsessed with how we look. Well, I do, too. Just not that much as her.

'Mm…' Alexis muttered into her pillow. 'Just wake up and get ready before we abandon you and you'll be left out when we destroy the boys' day today.' I reached for the door but something caught my eye on Alex's table. I smiled at the book.

Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to go out to search for a new storybook – did I mention I have this maniacally obsessing obsession with storybooks? - I've been reading Breaking Dawn repeatedly. The last sentence on the last page was just so sweet it made me cry every time I read it. I, Alana Teo have this awkward attitude and interest in things which most girls won't be interested in like video games, prefer reading stories than going out to party AND I don't dislike but I don't like the colors pink and yellow. I just think yellow is too bright and pink is _everywhere_.

If you'd ask me, I'll probably go for purple, black, blue and green. But I'm not _that _weird, of course.

One of the normal things about me is that I hate watching horror movies. I mean, which girl doesn't? Unless those "strong" women with bravery I look up to.

Speaking of books, maybe I'll stop by the mall to buy some more books to read. I admit my room has shelves full of romance storybooks. What a girl's got to do?

You couldn't help but get that thing you want, right?

'I don't get why you people LOVE to go school so early in the morning but go to the café there instead. Don't you think it's boring that café I mean.' Alexis suddenly groaned, which made me jumped a little when she broke the silence.

'We only go every day this week because we need to discuss with the others what to do for the prank of the day.' I turned to her, holding her book.

'Right. Oh yeah, come with me to the mall after school will you? I want to buy some-'

'New books? Me, too.' I interrupted. She nodded and stood up.

Walking into my room, I could hear Maria singing in the kitchen downstairs.

'You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen. Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine.' She has been singing that song A LOT since watching Mama Mia! with Alexis and I.

I got into my room and fished out a pair of denim shorts and a black tank top and was about to change into it when Jenna took it away from me.

'Will you _please _wear something much more attractive? You don't have to be over the top but something much catchier.'

She scanned through my closet and took out a pair of denim capris and a ribbed tank top then put into my hands.

'Like this. Now change into it.' She pushed me into the toilet. 'Sometimes, Al, you've got to be more fashionable. Especially when our school actually _allows _us to wear daily wear to school. We're considered very, very lucky that we don't need to wear those uniforms. You have to, you know, strut your stuff when it comes to chances like these.'

I sighed as I closed the door behind me. I do love shopping but I love dressing simple to school. To be more comfortable during classes. But I quickly changed into that outfit – which was _quite comfortable_ – and walked out.

'You should wear heels with it. It makes you look more feminine.' Jenna declared, twirling her hair.

I frowned at her. 'I can't _run _in heels. I'll trip and fall flat on my face.' I scoffed.

But unfortunately, Jenny finds it stupid. 'I'm serious, Alana. Can't you see my face?' she gestured at her face, her black eyes narrowing.

'If you really want to catch Eric's attention, you should dress more… _sexy_.' She breathed out the last word and I nearly dropped burst out laughing.

'Referring to Seventeen Magazine, boys like girls who are _original _not _fake_. Furthermore, I'm not sure if I really like him, like him yet.' I turned around to hide my face which was currently burning.

Yes, it was true that I have some sort of interest in Eric Lee, an extremely talented football player in our school and is one of the top students in my class. He's kind, talented, hot, sexy, smart and hot.

I've only started noticing him early this year and well, to be honest, I'm not very sure if I like him as a friend or as a crush.

Eric is my best friend and he doesn't really know that I've took notice of him recently. But I doubt highly that in his world, I'm just his girl friend who plays sports with him and does other things other girls wouldn't do. Maybe he treats me as his buddy-to-fill-up-his-boredom. I've seen Eric talking to other girls before and other girls talk to him.

'Uh huh. Whatever it is, you have to catch boys' attention for one moment in your 16 years of life! Be sexy yet real, get it?'

Before I could answer, Austin slammed open the door.

'Hey, that's MY FRIKIN' DOOR NOT YOURS!' I cried and shoved him back. He rolled his eyes, 'I thought you care more about being sexy –' he did an air quote '- and be attractive than caring about your door.'

I glared at him. 'No. It was Jenna who wants _me _to be sexily confident.'

Austin was my brother so there's absolutely no point keeping the secret from him. Yes, he knew I'm _interested _in E and luckily, he doesn't tell because Austin likes to keep people's business to himself.

'Sure, sure. Breakfast is ready.' He waved and disappeared.

Jen and I went down and started eating when Maria sang again.

'Dancing Queen, la, la, la, da, da, da…'

'Will you stop singing that already, Maria?' Austin begged. 'It's so annoying; it's playing over and over again in my head. What About Now should be playing in my mind music player.'

I laughed. 'Since when you have a mind music player and what's it for? Replacing your brain so you can be brainless?'

He narrowed his eyes. 'Wait till' next Monday. You'll be the first to taste my, OUR, evil plans. We'll make you girls regret doing stupid tricks on us.'

'As if your tricks aren't stupid. Tricks are supposed to be fun and dumb. But maybe for someone like you, Austin, I guess it'll be dumber.' Jenna guffawed.

Austin did nothing but popped his earphone into his ears and turned the volume on so loud we could hear what song he was listening to. I nodded along with the song;

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,_

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed,_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me._

'The boys and girls in the clique, the awful names that they stick, you'll never gonna fit in much, kid.' Jenna sang out loud, disturbing Austin with his nodding and foot tapping.

'Dude, you're like totally crushing my rhythm with your horrible singing. If you wanna get famous, go audition for American Idol.'

Jenna opened her mouth to fight back but Alexis who was surfing the net next to me – we have a computer on the kitchen counter for convenient use – suddenly screamed, 'OH MY GOD!'

'What?' I asked, pushing her lightly for scaring me earlier.

'Watch this! There's a fabulous new scene for Twilight the movie!'

Jen and I looked at each other and screamed, too, making Austin jumped now.

We got behind Alex and she clicked play on the screen. 'Why you girls obsessed so much about Twilight anyway? And that whatever Edward is just a fictional character.'

'Don't you dare to call Edward Cullen whatever Edward. I bet you're just jealous because most girls in our school dream about him more than they dream about you, am I right?' Alexis defended.

'Oh, please. How could you possibly think that a fictional vampire is better than me?' Aus snorted.

'Hmm. Let's see… because he's hot, he's graceful, he's beautiful, he's smart, he's caring, he's understanding, he's a vampire – a very disciplined vampire -, he's everything you're not and he's way, way hot. Now remind me again why is he not better than you?'

'Yeah, and even Robert Pattinson is way better than you, Aus. No kidding. Maybe you should take up some lessons on how to be more like Edward Cullen and less like Austin Teo.' I butt in, making everyone – except Maria – laughed.

'You know, it wouldn't hurt, really, to give your BROTHER some support like the support I gave you two as my SISTERS.'

'Rightt. Like you gave us any support _at all. _Remember that time when Alana had her first basketball match and –'

'Hey, I showed up.' Austin interrupted.

'Yes, you _showed up. _But you didn't _show some support_ to Alana. You supported the other team instead!' Alexis frowned and threw her hands up in the air.

'Oh… _that. _Well, because it was my current girlfriend you were playing against. And Alana knew that I'd support her no matter what side I'm on.' he smiled sheepishly at me.

'Yeah, you supported me. Except you supported the other team _more._' I declared.

Aus put his hands up and was going to say something when Maria put her hand in the middle.

'No fighting in the morning. Now less talk and eat more.' She gestured to our bowls of cereals.

'Why don't we take it to the field, then?' I raised my eyebrow at him.

'Field?' he meant to say but he was too busy chugging down his cereal that it sounded more like, 'File?'

'It means that I'll trick you later and you'll trick me next week.' I rolled my eyes.

Austin just nodded and continued digging into his bowl of cereal.

'We're finished, Maria.' Alex pushed her bowl away from her, leaving nearly half of the unfinished bowl of cereal on the counter and hopped off the stool chair. 'The three of us are taking caffeine later so better keep some space for it.'

Wait, what does she meant by "We're" and "The three of us"?

'Come on, Alana.' she nearly dragged me by pulling my shirt. I took my bag from the table and slung it onto my shoulder.

'Ugh. You've gotta learn to take _handbags _soon.' Jenny said in a disgusted tone as if my _bag _made her skin crawl.

I rolled my eyes. 'Chill, dude. You've got to learn to fit in with the cool and chill crowd.'

Alexis raised her eyebrows and something about her expression made us all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 : Enigma

**Chapter Two: Enigma.**

'Over here, Alana!' Teresa called, waving her hand to get our attention. I waved back to let her know we saw her.

The café near our school was expectedly crowded. Jenna, Alexis and I pushed our way through the sea of people chatting and gossiping. In the middle of our "surf in the ocean", Jenna tripped over someone's foot and almost fell but she managed to balance by clinging onto another dude's shoulder.

He turned around and raised his left eyebrow. 'Jenna, please watch your step next time. William Sanders said and something in his eyes told me Jen's tripped scene just gave him some bad news.

As usual, Will was sucked into the world of Dota and obviously, Jen distracted him from "defeating the evil dweebs". Jenna quickly straightened herself up and shot an icy glance at him.

'It's not like I wanna clung onto your shoulder on purpose. Some idiot put their big foot out and I accidentally tripped over it.'

'Well, you _accidentally _bothered me from my game.' Will fought back and started babbling about his game.

'Whatever. But as a friend, Will, you play that game way too much. You've gotta take a break and breathe fresh air.' Jenna placed a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him.

'If you can only drag me away from Dota.' he grinned at us and started clicking into his game.

'Told you not to wear killer heels. They kill.' I smiled at victory. Jen glared at me.

'It wasn't the heels. The problem was it's so crowded here that I can barely see where I'm stepping.' Jen explained.

I chuckled and scanned the room for any more familiar faces. Eric was there with his friends, joking and fooling around.

'Okay, do you have any ideas how are we gonna trick those boys?' Morgan asked as we finally sat down.

'Whatever the idea is, we've got 45 minutes to plan and buy things for it.' Amanda looked at her watch.

'Oh, oh! How about spraying them with syrup?' Alex suggested, raising a hand like a pre-school student trying to answer a question that goes, 'What's the letter after B?'

'We've sprayed them with orange, mango and apple juice on Wednesday. Today is our last day to prove them our woman skills.' Morgan put her arm up as if to show her non-existing muscles.

'Bring the flour here, man!' Yee Ling shouted from behind the counter and she was waving at Jason who seemed to be very busy serving those screaming for service people.

'Where the heck are my drinks, Jason!?'

'Waiter, waiter! JASON!'

'Make me two cups of coffee quick! We're rushing to school right now.'

Poor dude. To be tortured like that every day, imagine what I'll do if I was him. I'll probably be shouting back at the customers with colorful words out of my mouth – if I was being filmed, it'll probably sound like; 'Who do you think I am, you… tut, tut, tut…' and my mouth will be censored – and get fired in the end.

It's not like he's the one and only waiter in the café. Others are just too darn lazy to serve these irritating customers. Jamie and Sook Teng were not here yet but I bet they won't show up until when we all went to school because when the students are all gone, there's only like young workers or tourists paying a visit left.

'Coming, coming!' Jason shouted over the annoying mixed up voices in the room – which included my voice and my friends' but whatever. We're much quieter compared to those bursting-out-laughing-like-nobody's-business people. He put the bowl of flour onto his tray and nearly ran to the other side of the room. Sook Teng AKA ST showed up in front of him, tying an apron around her waist.

I didn't really saw who did what to Jason but when I turned around, it looked like he tripped and his tray went straight to ST's direction.

Soon, the whole room was quiet when their conversations were interrupted by ST's high pitched scream. Everyone's gaze fell on ST with her mouth wide open and Jason with his hands held up in a 'I surrender!' way.

Someone started chuckling and it sounded like it came from Eric's gang. Some even gulped or whispered to one another but none of them could take their eyes off ST who is now covered with flour and some kind of blue color thingy.

'OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, JASON!? YOU POURED BLUE SODA AND FLOUR ALL OVER MY CLOTHES!' ST cried, breaking the silence earlier. So much for a morning peacefully quiet moment in this café.

'I-I'm s-s-sorry!' Jason stammered. Geez, that guy need to brush it up. It sounded like he was being bullied by ST.

'Okay, okay. No more show people, go back to your daily chatting routine.' Yee Ling gestured and almost everyone turned back to their talks and gossips. ST was shouting at Jason historically behind the counter.

And did ST looked alien-ish with the flour plus blue soda thingy. Wait, ugly, blue and alien-ish.

'Yes!' I pushed my elbow downwards like I just won something. Well, I did thought of an idea. So that's kinda considered as "winning".

Morgan, Jen, Alex, Amanda and Teresa all looked at me as if there's something on my face.

'I've got an idea. How about we throw balloons of flour with coloring inside at the boys and some other girls will hold the hose to spray them with water!**[Credits to my friends for the idea]** That way, they'll look exactly how ST look like now. And they can't wash it off unless they wanna be disqualified from the event.' I smirked.

'Sounds awesome but why they can't wash it off?' Teresa asked already smiling.

'Because when the flour dries it'll be harder to wash it off. It'll take them a long time to get rid of it.' I answered, rubbing my palms against each other like how I saw the evil villains do in cartoons. I've always wanted to do that but now I kinda feel stupid yet victorious.

'That will be way awesome if they look like colored aliens for the whole day. Why not take pictures of them, then? For… remembrance.' Teresa took her camera from her bag. 'Ka-chak! Gotcha boys!' she pretended to press to the capture button.

'All right, then. Let's go to the speed market to buy the stuffs we need.' Jen got up and we all followed.

The speed market was a small shop where we can buy groceries and stuffs we need. It's just a few minutes' walk from our school.

'So, we need balloons, flour, coloring and hoses.' I commanded. 'I'll go for the coloring.'

'Oh, I'll come along.' Jenna walked behind me into the baking aisle.

'What color should we "dye" the boys?' Jen giggled. 'Let's see… blue, red, and yellow, green… oh my God, purple! It'll look so awesome on them.'

'Yeah, and maybe we should put some glitter into the balloons. A little spice will make them _shine_' I was walking backwards and didn't really see what was behind until I hit someone.

I turned around to apologize but frozen when I found myself staring at a tall handsome hottie in front of me.

'Sorry, I bang onto you.' he apologized, which was ridiculous since I was the one who didn't look.

'Oh. No, of course not… I- see- you're' I took a deep breath, considering I'm actually embarrassing myself in front of him. This is so not the right time to be drooling, Alana!

'Never mind. It was my fault for not looking.' Yeah! I've succeeded _not _hesitating in between every word. 'Well, um… once again, sorry. I have to go now. Sorry.' Okay, that was even _more _embarrassing. Acting like a fool who just met a dude. No wait, it's actually acting like a fool who just _collided _with a hottie.

I took a step back smiling dumbly at him and turned to run down the aisle, took a turn back in the next lane, grabbed some bottles of glitter and ran off.

I didn't want to meet him again. He'll probably think I'm weirdo girl from planet Venus or something- who is a complete idiot made of stupid. If I ever ran into him again, I'd hide my face and never go back to that place like _ever_ again.

'So, we've got everything we need.' Morgan clapped her palms against each other and frowned when she saw me leaning over and breathing quickly.

'Al, did you ran to the other side of the town just to get these glitter bottles or did you just got into a fight and came out uninjured?' Alexis guffawed to herself.

'NO. I just couldn't find those stupid stuffs and had to run all over the shop for it.' I lied easily.

Morgan pointed at something and I followed her finger's direction. 'It's written on the boards of what they have in each lane. And it's written there "STATIONERIES and ARTS & CRAFTS STUFF". Don't tell me you didn't see it, did you wear your contacts?'

'Ah ha, ah ha…' I paused to find a way to explain. They're my best friends. And best friends don't keep secret from one another, right? So why not tell them?

'And that was why I was out of breath and humiliated into the next century.' I admitted as we got out of the speed market and walked to school, carrying plastic bags.

'Oh. My. God. No wonder you don't dare to confess to Eric. You have crush confession issues even when you're sixteen!' Teresa burst out laughing so hard, it looked as if she was gonna laugh out tears. And apparently, she said that too loud.

'Shh!' I shushed her. 'No, I don't have crush confession issues. I just feel nervous when it comes to confessing to another boy who barely notices you.'

'I understand you. But the world has change, Al. Nowadays; girls dare to launch the first step, for crying out loud. It's just depending on if the girl has the guts to do it.' Jenna responded.

She always knew I had… nervous breakdowns when it comes to confessing to a boy who maybe treats you only as a friend. 'Yeah. And obviously, I don't have enough guts to do it. Besides, he's always flirting with other girls. I bet he just treats me like one of his plays-video-games buddy.' I glared at the picture of Eric with another girl in my mind.

'That's because you _act _like one of his video game buddies. Of course he'll treat you like one. Who knows, maybe he actually likes you.' Jen winked at me.

Just then, a gray BMW flew passed, nearly hitting me and made me fell down along with the stuff I was carrying. Whoever idiot driving the car didn't even bother to stop to apologize. It was a guy, I saw it in the reflection of his stupid BMW side mirror, who I couldn't remember his face because he was wearing sunglasses. I did catch a glimpse at his hair color though and it was black. Pure black.

I could recognize him if I had the chance to run into him. 'Are you alright?' Alexis helped me up. 'That dude in the car has no manners at all. I'm sure he saw what he did but he didn't even look back. This is why bad boys are bad but we're attracted to them.'

'Don't mind that. I'll meet him, eventually. I just can feel it.' I stood up, grabbed the things and continued walking. 'He's heading to our school isn't he?' I asked, gazing at the lane where the BMW disappeared to. Must be some parent or new teacher, who already made a first bad impression, showing off their driving skills.

Amanda shrugged. 'Guess so. Let's check it out then.' she walked ahead, swinging the things she carried back and forth. Why was she in such a good mood today? Has she met another hottie but didn't embarrass herself like I did?

I started walking behind her, glancing back every few minutes to make sure no car was coming towards me. As we walked, we finally reached the buildings painted in white and pale yellow. They were five blocks with four floors in each block. I wouldn't say my school sucked because they were kind enough to apply AC in classrooms, laboratories and studios.

It would be a dream school _excluding _the strict rules they made or the serious-ness of the principal when it comes to pranks and tricks. These Girl Rule and Boy Strength events are planned by the younger and _livelier _teachers but the old and _dull_ teachers strongly disapproved. So, it was up to our Principal, Mrs. Jenny to decide.

She nearly got onto the evil side when we, the brave students, planned to have a campaign – well, sorta a campaign if shouting and threatening is allowed – and we won easily. Best of all, surprisingly, those old teachers let it go without a fight because Mrs. Jenny said so. Who will fight the Principal? NO ONE! That's the only weakness the old group has. The 23 years old Principal was on our side, the bright and sunny side not the dark and evil side.

'Hey!' someone shouted and slapped my back, nearly making me tumbled. I groaned and turned around only to find myself nose-to-chest with Raymond Yew – father Chinese and mother Japanese –, my dancing partner. Who also happened to be Eric's best buddy.

Glancing up, I growled, 'What?' However my expression was, it made Ray backed away, holding his hands up as if I was gonna attack him any second. His reaction almost cracked me up.

'Dude, don't need to be so scary.' he muttered, still stepping back. 'I was just gonna ask you when would you like to practice, that's all.' he stopped by banging onto another guy his height. I narrowed my eyes at him, scrambling in my brain to figure out who he is.

He shook his short layered Zac Efron hair – which is black – just to "style" it. I thought it looked ridiculous, the move I meant. Aside from his stupid move, he was wearing a blue slim tee with black surfer pants which showed his "lookable" – if that was even a word – biceps. And boy is he hot!

'Awesome ride, dude!' Eric greeted and stroked his… GRAY BMW!? Okay, even Mr. Way-Too-Rude looked as hot as Eric. Or maybe even hotter… I immediately shook away that thought and glanced over at Alexis, who was wide eyed and mouth opened. She was as shock as I am, that's a fact. So, I knew I was on my own until she comes back from Hottie Wonderland.

'Hey!' I pushed Raymond to the side, cutting off his awesome-ing with Eric. 'You! You're that guy who nearly hit me and made me fell!' I pointed a finger at him and he just stared at it with bored eyes. And that pissed me off more. 'Shouldn't you apologize of something!? You NEARLY HIT _ME_!' I pointed my thumb back at myself but Mr. Way-Too-Rude did nothing but stare. Stare, stare, stare. Is that was he do? Stare until I go insane?

'You better apologize or I'll report you to the police.' I tried again now, lightly shoving him back – which didn't work anyway. Suddenly, he trembled. Yes, HE TREMBLED like my threat just made him trembled. He greeted his teeth, trembling even more and looked to his right and left like he was looking out for someone he just escaped from.

'She knows I'm here.' he mumbled.

'Hey…' I wanted to catch his attention again but then he took my free hand and placed something on my palm. 'Dude, what is this!?' I asked, opening my fist and saw a beautiful white gold blue topaz pendant necklace resting on my palm.

'Keep it as a secret.' Mr. Way-Too-Rude mumbled again and I looked up to see no one in front of me. Searching, I found no trace of him. He just disappeared. Just like that. Did he have powers or something like Hiro has in Heroes?

'Dude! Where are you?' I shouted, feeling stupid because I was practically shouting to nobody. 'Hey, Alex…' I whirled around to see Alex still wide eyed and mouth opened with Raymond flashing his teeth next to her. 'Alexis?' I waved my hand in front of her eyes but still no respond. I felt myself frowning and stared down at the pendant, checking it. On the back of the metal it was carved there, "Joseph". Pretty name. Was this the name of Mr. Way-Too-Rude/Mr. Left-Without-An-Answer?

A hand waved in front of me and I was taken aback by that move. Shifting back to reality, I saw Eric staring at me. 'You alright?' he asked. 'Nice necklace you have. Given from your boyfriend or someone?'

'What? Boyfriend?' I scoffed. Didn't he just saw who gave it to me? Joseph left it with me and vanished, leaving me blur with no answers about why I MUST keep the necklace.

'Uhm… The dude who owned the gray BMW. The one you stroke just now and said it was an awesome ride?' I gestured at the place where Joseph parked his car which was now GONE!

Eric gazed at me as if I'm an alien who just spoke in alien language. 'Yeah… I would love to understand what you're saying but unfortunately, I can't.' he changed his gaze from me to the now empty spot then back at me. Horrified, I stuttered, 'But I-I saw J-Jo-Joseph. He gave m-me this necklace.' Eric put his hands on my shoulders and surprisingly, I felt nothing. Maybe I was too shock to even feel what I'm feeling now. S-H-O-C-K was all I felt right now.

'You look pale. Maybe you should go see Ms. Chong or something. Alexis!' he put his hands down. 'Your sister… I think she's sick? You should bring her to a clinic.'

Alexis walked over, placing a hand on my shoulder. 'You 'Kay, Al? Oh my gosh, you do look pale! What are you, having a fever?' she put her hand on my forehead.

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!? First, Eric was stroking Joseph's car and I shouted at him next he left a pendant necklace with me calling me to keep it a secret. And now!? Eric and the others don't remember _a thing_!? 'No way was I hallucinating…' I wondered aloud, my hands shivering. Not only my hands I could feel my whole BODY shivering! Did I just see a GHOST!? But Jenna and the others could see him, too. So, I'd better not jump to silly conclusions like supernatural ones. However, he just vanished in front of my like that could make me think he's some kinda freak who has powers like Sylar in Heroes! I was so sucked into my thoughts that I can't even realize what was happening in reality.

'Man! What's wrong, Alana?' Eric was waving his hands madly. And I've created quite a scene outside the school with my wide eyed expression. It was like as if my body was there but my soul isn't. 'You need an ambulance or something!? She's turning pale, dude!'

_I'm not sick! _I wanted to answer but my mouth won't allow me to. _I just saw a guy _vanished _himself right in front of my eyes! Without light or smoke but he just poof-ed! Disappeared!_

Wait, but if I told them that, will they think I'm nuts? My good side was _begging _me to tell them to get the confusion outta my head. "Of course they'll think you're a total cuckoo! If you want them to think you're normal then you've better go find answers _yourself_!" My bad side had said. And I sided the bad thought for one reason, I wouldn't want my friends to think I'm nuts.

'Never mind.' I hesitated, 'I-I'm fine. Do-Don't need an ambulance.' I managed to choke out of horror in a faint voice. Whatever or _however _Joseph disappeared, I know I gotta find out and find _him _on my own. Myself and my easily jump-to-conclusions brain.


End file.
